Benefits of Being Spoiled
by firemedic313
Summary: One-shot post 7x12. What I wanted to happen after their little chat about benfits. THIS IS A VERY ‘M’ RATED STORY, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. ***I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO BLUE BLOODS OR ANY OF IT’S CHARACTERS.***


A/N: One-shot. Just my take on what happened after Jamie and Eddie had their little chat at the end of 7x12. This is a very M rated story, so I advise anyone not down for adult content to leave the story now. Otherwise, lets board the train to sexy town, and read on as you please.

——————————————————————————————————————————

_"...Also, it occurs to me, since everyone's already thinking it..."_

_"Even though we haven't done anything."_

_"We're paying the price for something we didn't get the benefits of."_

_"Benefits. I like how you're thinking."_

_"I'm glad to hear you say that."_

_"But, um, no can do."_

_"No?"_

_"See, once you've tapped this, there's no going back."_

_"I'd be spoiled for life."_

_"Yes. Now you're getting it."_

_Eddie had pulled him close and patted his chest as she had said this, their breath mingling together, making Jamie feel drunk already. Her scent was intoxicating, and their closeness had his head imagining so many different scenarios, none of which were appropriate. Eddie knew the affects she had on Jamie, so she made sure to stand in his personal bubble for a few extra, unnecessary seconds. Jamie knew what she was doing, but he wasn't going to complain. He would never complain about her intruding upon his personal space._

——————————————————————————————————————————

Jamie kept replaying the moment over and over in his head. The last few weeks have had sexual tensions running high between him and Eddie. It all started with Tara, Eddie was jealous. Then there was the wedding, and Derek tried to make a move and he got jealous. But now, having heard her say that he would be spoiled for life if they ever fucked, he knew he was already fucked. The alcohol was loosening him up, Eddie too. The more they drank, the closer they stood to each other, the more glances they stole, and the more heated their banter got.

They kept having "accidental" touches, blaming it on the crowded bar. But Jamie and Eddie both knew that the occasional brush across the crotch of his pants, or the way his hand would slip from her back and land on her ass, was all intentional. If they kept it up, Jamie couldn't be held responsible if he took her to the back and fucked her.

Jamie was sitting on a bar stool, his back against the wooden countertop, legs spread apart. Eddie was standing in front of Jamie, his legs spread wide enough that she was standing between them. A drunken frat boy knocked in to Eddie and launched her forward, into Jamie's lap. Instinctively, Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie, grabbing at her hips. Jamie steadied her, and searched her eyes to see if she was ok. It was then he noticed that she was flush against his body, and their faces only inches apart.

Eddie gave Jamie a sexy smirk, and pressed herself harder against him, tilting her hips slightly to create some friction. Jamie felt his cock twitch, and he set his jaw as he stifled a groan. Eddie felt him getting hard, and she knew she should stop, but yet, there was something so exciting watching Jamie lose control in public, so she kept teasing him.

Eddie put more pressure against Jamie, and he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her even closer to him, as if that were possible. Jamie whispered in Eddie's ear, "If you keep this up, you are going to get fucked in the bathroom, and then it will be you who is spoiled for life." He nipped her earlobe which elicited a small gasp from her, knowing he was having the same affect on Eddie, as she had on him.

Eddie looked up into Jamie's eyes. They were so dark with want and need, and maybe something else that she couldn't, or wouldn't, admit. Her eyes flicked to his, and back down to his lips. Eddie's tongue flicked out and licked her lips. Jamie felt the pull of her heated gaze, and before his lips could crash on hers, someone yelled his name and their own little bubble was gone. He looked up to the person who called his name, and saw Erin. Eddie jumped back from Jamie like she had been burned, an action not lost on Erin.

Honestly, Erin had watched them the last few moments and realized what was about to happen, so she yelled to Jamie to get his attention. Eddie stammered out that she was going to go to the bathroom, or to go get more drinks, she wasn't sure yet. Eddie gave Erin one last look, trying to see how much Erin knew or saw, before scampering away.

"What was that all about? Did you guys get new partners?"

Jamie, trying, and failing to sound surprised, gave a weak defense to his older sister, knowing that she would eventually pry it out of him.

"What's with the third degree?"

Erin looked at him seriously, weighing her words carefully. "Weigh all the risks against whatever benefits you may come up with. Eddie is great, and you guys make a good team, but think before you just go jumping into bed with her."

"Wow. That is not at all what was about to happen, but I will be sure to tell her that you think you think so highly of her."

"Jamie, I am being serious. Trust me, I think Eddie is awesome, and we all see that the two of you would make a great couple. But the last thing any of us needs is to have your judgement become clouded, and losing another cop in our family, or for you to lose another partner. Now, I am going to go, and I will just meet up with you tomorrow. I had some questions on a case you brought me a few months ago, but I think I will call you tomorrow."

With that, Erin turned and left the bar, leaving Jamie to mull over everything she had said. He's had feelings for Eddie for a while, they even admitted them to each other a few weeks ago. Nothing has changed in their partnership. If he was being honest with himself, that was one of the many elements that made their partnership so strong. Sure a lot of other cops can't handle riding together while being romantically involved, but he and Eddie were different.

After Erin left, Eddie cam back to stand between Jamie's legs. A mischievous grin spread across Eddie's face and Jamie was looking confused. Eddie gripped Jamie's thighs and leaned in close, their noses touching. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Lets go and see about those benefits, Boy Scout." Jamie swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Jamie quickly paid the bartender for their drinks, and the two left the bar, feeling drunk. They only had enough drinks to get tipsy, but their need for each other was intoxicating.

——————————————————————————————————————————

The walk back to Eddie's apartment was short, and quiet. At each crosswalk they came to, one of them would lean into the other, and give a teasing squeeze, a searing kiss, or a pointed look, which was only building up the tension.

After what felt like forever, they reached Eddie's building. As soon as the elevator doors shut, Jamie started kissing Eddie from her lips, down to her jaw, and to the top of her breasts, savoring the feel of her soft skin under his lips.

The elevator door opened to Eddie's floor, and the two never broke their heated make out session as they worked their way towards Eddie's apartment. Eddie broke their kiss as she fumbled with her keys, trying to get them into the door while Jamie kissed her neck. His hands roamed up underneath her t-shirt, memorizing her every curve.

As soon as the lock clicked and the door swung open, the two were tumbling through the doorway as Jamie found Eddie's lips again. Jamie kicked the door shut once they were inside. It was late, and they were being loud, but they didn't care. Shoes were kicked off as Jamie backed them towards Eddie's bedroom, landing with a thud on the hard floor. Eddie took the upper hand and backed Jamie into a wall, his back landing hard against it, and he let out a small "oof". As Eddie pressed her body flush against his, she could feel how hard he was for her. She gave him a wicked grin as she cupped his massive cock through his jeans.

Eddie pushed Jamie's jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She kissed his jawline as she let her hands roam underneath his shirt, feeling the solid ridges of his abs. Eddie leaned back as he pulled his shirt over his head, and then his mouth was on hers, battling her tongue for dominance.

Jamie felt a massive strain in his pants, his cock aching with his need to be inside her. "Oh fuck, Eddie" Jamie mumbled against her lips as he pushed her jacket off her arms and grabbed the hem of her shirt. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt off, and she let out a small whimper at the break in contact. "Jamie..." was all Eddie could get out until Jamie had his lips on hers again. He trailed kisses down her jaw, finding a sweet spot on her neck where he sucked, licked, and nibbled, causing her body to arch into his. As he tortured her with the sweet spot on her neck, Jamie unclamped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He pulled back to admire her breasts, taking in a sharp inhale at the sight of them.

Eddie heard Jamie's breath hitch when he took her bra off, and that was such a turn on for her. Almost instantly, Jamie had his mouth on one of her taut nipples, sucking and grazing his teeth over it, while he massaged the other in his hand. "Oh God, Jamie, oh God..." Eddie couldn't finish the thought as Jamie turned his attention to her other breast, and paid the same attention to the second, just like he did the first.

Eddie was eliciting small whimpers and murmurs, and he took that as a sign to continue his trek downward. He expertly worked the button so he could pull her jeans off of her. Once free of the offending fabric, Jamie found himself being walked back to the couch. His knees hit the back of the couch and caused him to sit down. Eddie got down on her knees, unbuckling his belt, and tugging at his jeans. She climbed into his lap, and gyrated her dripping core over his massive length, his guttural moans echoing in her head.

"Jesus fuck..." Jamie's sentence trailed off, all train of thought completely gone as he reveled in the feel of Eddie on his lap, grinding against his throbbing cock. He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling, but as soon as Eddie got off his lap, they shot open.

Eddie climbed off his lap, kneeling in front of him, tugging at the waist of his boxers. Jamie lifted his hips so she could slide them down his legs. His hard member springing free from the confines of his boxers, causing Eddie to lick her lips at the sight of him. Jamie threaded his finger through Eddies hair as he watched her lick the pre-cum from his tip. Eddie swirled her tongue around his tip, then kissed her way down his shaft. She played with his balls as she licked her way back to his taint and then back up to his tip.

Jamie was fighting hard to keep control of himself. He leaned his head against the back of the couch, and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything other than the feel of Eddie's mouth on him. Last thing he wanted to do, was bust at Eddie's touch like he was just some kid losing his virginity. He needed to show Eddie how much of a man he is. He wanted to hear Eddie scream his name while her body shook from an intense orgasm.

Eddie gave a small nibble on Jamie's hip bone, which caused his eyes to open, and he immediately looked down to her. A sultry smile pasted on her lips, and her voice husky, she commanded Jamie while stroking him from balls to tip. "You are going to watch me while I suck you until you explode in my mouth."

Jamie gave a quick nod of his head, and watched how Eddie deep throated him. He moaned at the intense pleasure, gripping her hair a little harder. "Oh fuck yea, keep going. I want to fuck your mouth so fucking hard." Eddie hummed her approval as she continually deep throated him. Jamie started pumping his hips to match Eddie's speed at sucking him off. He nearly came undone as he watched Eddie slip a hand lower until she was rubbing her clit through her panties. Moments later, Eddie took Jamie's entire length in his mouth as he shot his load, and Eddie's muscles clenched as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

As promised, Eddie swallowed every drop of Jamie, licking up any she may have missed. They both rested for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Jamie stood up, and pulled Eddie up by her hands, then carried her into her bedroom were he threw her down in the bed, his mouth headed straight to her core, Eddie yelped as his tongue drew agonizingly slow circles around her clit.

Eddie had never had sex this good before, she can't help but to grind out "Jamie, oh fuck, Jamie, fuck me." She saw the wicked grin cross Jami'e features, and he took the opportunity to slide his fingers in, one by one. At the feel of her velvety soft walls, Jamie found himself growing hard again. His need increased with every stroke, and his pace increased. Eddie was using plenty of curses as she neared her orgasm. Jamie took her moans of pleasure as a sign, and started sucking and flicking her clit with his tongue, to get her to crash over the edge quickly.

A few more pumps of his fingers, and Eddie has hurdled into oblivion. Eddie soon sprinted over the edge, her walls clenching around his fingers. Eddie watched Jamie lick his fingers, reveling in her taste. Jamie leaned in to kiss her, allowing Eddie to taste herself. They kissed long and slow until Eddie fully recovered from her orgasm, and she hooked a leg around Jamie's waist and flipped them over so she was on top. Eddie leaned down and kissed Jamie, then reached over to her nightstand drawer, and pulled out a condom. She slipped it over Jamie's hard length, and slowly sank herself onto him.

Moaning at the way he felt inside her, Eddie closed her eyes trying to memorize this feeling. It was like Jamie's cock was made for her. She took him all the way to the hilt, and stilled herself for a moment, allowing herself to adjust to his feel.

Moments later, she was rocking her hips against Jamie's. He grabbed her hips with bruising force as he thrust upwards, meeting her speed and intensity. Jamie knew he wasn't going to last long, so he rolled them over so Eddie was underneath him. He pinned her hands over her head and started pounding into her.

"God Eddie, you are so fucking sexy. I want you to come with me." He kissed her hard on her lips, tongues battling for dominance.

Eddie filter her hips at a different angle, and soon she was whimpering with every thrust. Jamie's cock was hitting her g-spot every time, and her moans were bringing him very close to the edge. Jamie lowered one hand between them and put pressure on her clit and started rubbing small, fast circles.

"You are going to come with me. I wont come without you. I know you're close."

Eddie leaned up and kissed Jamie hard. With a few more bruising thrusts, Eddie'e walls clenched around Jamie's cock, pushing him over the edge too. Her cries of ecstasy were loud enough that she was positive her neighbors knew what was happening in her apartment. Eddie lightly bit down on Jamie's lower lip as thrusted through their orgasms. Her nails raking down his back, he moaned in pleasure, and slowed down his thrusts as the wave of their orgasms passed.

They lay still for a few minutes, Jamie still inside her, both trying to catch their breath. Once they were breathing normally again, Jamie rolled off of Eddie and pulled her into his side so her head was resting on his chest. He pulled the covers up around them and kissed her hair. His lips lingered there as he spoke "You were right. I have been spoiled for life."

With a small chuckle, Eddie smiled. Her lips against Jamie's chest, she spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "You spoiled me for life too."

The two lay in silence, taking in everything that had happened, but not caring about whatever consequences they may face. They were both spoiled for life and there was no going back now. Jamie felt Eddie's breath even out, and sensing she fell asleep. He shifted slightly under her weight, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping to not have too many dirty dreams about his partner spoiling him.

——————————————————————————————————————————

A/N: Thats it for this story. I definitely think this is how this episode should have ended. I am having slight Blue Bloods withdrawal since there is no new episode this week! Please RR, and if you have any requests, PM me! I do Blue Bloods(JAMKO), Flashpoint (JAM), Chicago Fire (DAWSEY STELLARIDE), and Chicago PD (LINSTEAD). Thanks again for all your love for my stories!

-FireMedic313


End file.
